


The Pleasure Is... Ours

by flickawhip



Category: The L Word (TV 2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Tina tries to claim her own taste of Candace...AU.
Relationships: Tina Kennard/Candace Jewell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Pleasure Is... Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



At first, when Candace answers the door she’s expecting Bette. The two have finally chosen to move beyond just desk and hotel games, but she’s less than surprised when Tina is outside, she had thought someone was watching them the last time she and Bette met. 

“I know you’ve been sleeping with Bette…”

Tina paused, checking the door is locked before moving closer, noting the flash of fear in Candace’s eyes and smirking just slightly. The woman really hasn’t learnt how to read her yet and she can’t help delighting in it. 

“What I don’t understand, is why you haven’t been sleeping with me…”

“Wh…”

Before she can even finish the words Tina is kissing her, pushing her back until she falls onto the sofa, kneeling over her to kiss her deeper, more hungrily. Candace considers as she gives over control that perhaps… just perhaps… she can have them both.


End file.
